Jean Grey
' Jean Elaine Grey', also known by the codename Phoenix, is a Class 5 American mutant and a member of the X-Men. Biography Jean Grey is the eldest daughter of Professor John Grey of Bard College in New York and his wife Elaine. When Jean was ten years old, she was playing with her best friend Annie when Annie was struck by a car and killed. The emotions that Jean felt as she held her dying friend awakened her latent telepathic powers, and she experienced Annie's emotions as she died. This traumatic event left Jean in a withdrawn and deeply depressed state, making it difficult for her to control her newly-awakened telepathic powers. She had to isolate herself from other people to hold on to her sanity. When Jean was eleven, a psychiatrist recommended to her parents that they consult a colleague of his, Professor Charles Xavier, who was secretly a mutant with telepathic powers of his own. Professor Xavier explained to Jean, but not her parents, that she was a mutant and he treated her for several years. Xavier taught Jean in the use of her powers, and she developed telekinetic powers at the age of thirteen. When Xavier judged that Jean had reached a certain level of mastery over her telepathic and telekinetic powers, he recommended to her parents that they enroll her in his newly established Xavier Institute. Unbeknownst to her parents, the school served as a cover for the X-Men, a team of young mutants being trained by Xavier to combat the threats posed by evil mutants who used their powers against humanity. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Red *'Skin:' Caucasian Personality Phoenix is an intelligent, strong-willed, confident, well-liked, and athletic woman. Unlike many mutants who begin as social outcasts, Phoenix started out from a position of high social status as she was very popular in high school. Despite this, Phoenix is somewhat insecure and possesses a jealous streak when it comes to her husband, Cyclops. Relationships *Hans Knoblach (paternal ancestor) † *Gertrude Hunter (paternal ancestor) † *Gloria Knoblach (paternal ancestor) † *William Knoblach (paternal collateral ancestor) *Fiona Knoblach (paternal ancestor) † *Charles Grey (paternal ancestor) † *Malkin Grey (paternal ancestor) † *Eleanor Grey (paternal ancestor) † *Jean Grey (paternal ancestor) † *John Grey (father) † *Elaine Grey (mother) † *Sara Bailey (sister) † *Paul Bailey (brother-in-law) † *Brian Grey (paternal uncle) † *Phyllis Dennefer (maternal aunt) † *Roy Dennefer (maternal uncle by marriage) † *Scott Summers (husband) *Nathan Summers (step-son) *Nathaniel Grey (alternate reality son) *Rachel Grey (alternate reality daughter) *Rachel Summers (alternate reality daughter) † *Aliya Dayspring (step-daughter-in-law) *Hope Summers (adoptive step-granddaughter) *Tyler Dayspring (step-grandson) Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: Phoenix is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (e.g. dolphins, ravens, dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is unknown but is at least within a radius of several miles. She can manifest her telepathic abilities in a variety of ways, including masking her presence from being detected by others, blocking other telepaths from infilitrating and controlling her mind, controlling the minds of others, altering or completely erasing memories, causing mental pain, and developing psychic links with other people. Telekinesis: Phoenix is also able to project psychokinetic energy that enables her to levitate, propel, and manipulate objects however she wishes, as well as lift herself to fly through the air and generate concussive blasts or protective shields. Her telekinetic abilities are so strong and advanced that she is able to manipulate matter on a sub-atomic scale, enabling her to transmute matter into other forms, generate heat by stimulating individual molecules, or manipulate the elements (e.g. earth, air, fire, water). Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Phoenix has some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic, combat. The extent of these skills are unknown since she prefers to utilize her telekinetic and telepathic powers during battle. Category:Mutants Category:Class 5 Category:X-Men